supersquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial Armament Squadron Goseiger Vs. Shinkenger: SamuraiEpic
Celestial Armament Squadron Goseiger Vs. Shinkenger: SamuraiEpic was the crossover of Goseiger and Shinkenger. When Holland banished Samuel, Shinkengers become enemy of Samuel and hunt down to kill him. Synopsis When fight over the Demonborgs, suddenly ShinkenRed with black jacket and slash them. Samuel remembered he was Takeru Shiba, but starting to against him. Samuel warns Takeru he was a friend, but refused to become friends then attack Samuel. Other Shinkengers with the black jacket attacking his friends, but Genta grabbed three Goseigers and where safe place with Ebi Origami. Genta asked Samuel they were turned into hate for Samuel because he no good for evil. Samuel use the cure for the trust, but they didn't work afterward because Genta mentioned that caused Demonborgs convice Shinkengers to take out Samuel for good. Samuel must rejoin Shinkengers to defeat the Gedoushu and Doom Immortal. The Goseigers and Burajin easily defeats Shinkengers, but suddenly appeared the strange alien has the Immortal Chain revealed was K'nuckles. He reveal Shinkengers was turned into Dark Shinkengers by influence of Nevel's evil plan. Demonborg talk about him he's the one who came to the real world. Samuel in anger because he joined the Super Sentai, but Gaiarc and Gedoushu is already destroyed. He helped Takeru and his friends from his influence, but he refused again to cure himself. K'nuckles and his minons walked away and Samuel still angry. At the lab, the Shinkengers won't trust him because Samuel (which he turned back into Genderswap 3 form after ShinkenRed damage him) still enraged and trust him. Which is sudden, Burajin asked Samuel he can trust everyone, but he quickly throw at him and stab the piece of paper with Shinkenmaru. Burajin grab the Shinkenmaru and he can trust him to free his victor. Samuel still crying with anger and Burajin calm down to him and defeat K'nuckles. Datas warned Goseigers is K'nuckles and Dark Shinkengers and Burajins and Goseigers with enraged Samuel to defeat him. By following K'nuckles, an enraged Samuel who want to recovered the Shinkengers and defeat K'nuckles. However, the five Shinkengers gathering their hatred and anger power and using Dark Samurai Slash to slashs Samuel and kill him. Dark Shinkengers manage to stoles Tensouders and blew him up for once, but the BiBi Flyers came to attack. Burajin escaped to the lab and disappeared. K'nuckles going to burst the Earth to pieces while Sanzu River flooding. Meanwhile, Eureka was worried about Samuel thinking is killing innocent person. Without Tensouders, they can't transformed into Goseigers. However, Hikoma Kusakabe has nothing to revive him, but BiBi Flyers does and transport Samuel's deceased body into a human cocoon. With Samuel's cocoon form, the BiBi Worker going to Hibernation House where a Heaven Palace might located. WIth a suddenly Kaoru surprising two Goseigers and Burajin. With the help Goseigers and GoseiKnight, they can used his modikaras like Samuel did created. In the Sanzu River, K'nuckles absorbs the blood of Doukuku and more even powerful than his incarnation. Unfortunately, the blood is too much to take K'nuckles DNA into powerful and gathering the Demonborgs and evolves to perfectly form. Category:Crossover Category:Celestial Armament Squadron Goseiger Category:Samurai Squadron Shinkenger